Pensées de Joan
by Delphinesmith99
Summary: Joan vient d'apprendre qu'Annie a tué un ami à elle. Elle va aider la jeune espionne en nettoyant l'appartement de la victime. Ses pensées à ce moment précis.


Joan se souvenait de cette conversation dans les moindres détails. Ce jour-là, elle avait appris qu'un de ses amis avait été tué par un de ses meilleurs agents de la CIA. Auggie l'avait attendue au sortir du tribunal. Elle avait dû y aller pour une audition car le poste de son mari se libérait et on voulait le lui proposer. Le jeune aveugle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Annie était à ce moment-là en Colombie.

 _On peut parler sans crainte ?_

 _Oui, pas de soucis._

 _Désolé Joan, mais...Ça ne va pas être facile à entendre._

 _Alors ne prenez pas de gants et allez droit au but. J'ai renforcé mon armure ces derniers temps._

 _Henri a des taupes à l'intérieur de Langley._

 _Je sais, j'ai vu le dossier qu'il a donné à Annie._

 _Justement, elle vient de découvrir que Seth Newman était l'une d'entre elles._

 _De quelle façon ?_

 _Elle a surpris une conversation compromettante entre eux._

 _Mais...Pourquoi « était » ? Seth « était » l'une d'entre elles…._

 _Il y a deux jours, Annie et lui se sont battus, et...Elle a agit en état de légitime défense. Toutes mes condoléances._

 _Où se trouve le corps ?_

 _On ne sait pas où il est. Quelque part au fond du fleuve._

 _Où et...Où était-il quand c'est arrivé ?_

 _Ça a commencé dans l'appartement de Seth._

 _Est-ce qu'elle est retournée nettoyer les lieux ?_

 _Non, elle a pas eu le temps, mais ne craignez rien je vais trouver comment arranger ça._

 _Mais...Qui va le faire ? Pas Annie, vous non plus...On ne peut faire confiance à aucun nettoyeur. Il pourrait être de mèche avec Henri. Il ne reste que moi._

Le reste de la discussion, elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Le plus important était là : elle venait d'apprendre que son ami, son ancien amant avait été du côté de Henri Wilcox, un de ses plus proches amis, avait été la taupe de cette ordure d'Henri ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Et Annie qui avait dû régler ce problème toute seule...Elle aimait beaucoup Annie et il lui importait peu qu'elle la connaisse depuis moins longtemps que Seth. Joan ne pouvait malheureusement plus rien pour Seth.

En revanche, si on apprenait qu'Annie avait tué Seth, elle aurait de gros ennuis en ces temps troubles.

Elle faisait confiance à Annie. La jeune femme avait dû tuer Seth par accident en tentant désespérément de se défendre. Joan sentit une vague de confusion et de culpabilité la traverser. Toutes ces nouvelles informations en même temps, c'était trop. Et elle aurait dû voir….Joan aurait dû voir les signes. C'était sa faute. Annie n'aurait pas dû affronter ça seule. Joan aurait dû savoir. Annie Walker était un agent placé sous ses ordres. Dès le début elle avait vu en elle une version miniature d'elle même. Mais elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle fasse les mêmes erreurs. Joan considérait Annie comme étant pratiquement sa fille. Elle voulait la protéger. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire ouvertement. Elle était la supérieure de la jeune blonde et elle n'était pas sensé nouer des liens avec cette dernière. On aurait changé Annie de service si on avait su cela. Joan devait se contenter de tirer des ficelles par derrière alors qu'elle aurait tant aimé faire plus !

Lorsqu'il fit nuit, la chef du DPD alla à l'appartement de Seth Newman munie de deux valises pour nettoyer l'appartement. Elle enfila ses gans et crocheta la serrure. Entrant dans la maison, elle évalua rapidement les dégâts faits à l'entrée. Ils étaient plutôt conséquents. Seth avait dû devenir vraiment violent car les meubles étaient renversés, vestiges d'une bataille acharnée gagnée par la courageuse Annie. Une lampe gisait près d'un cadre photo, offrant un cadre dévasté.

Joan posa ses valises, inspectant les alentours. Tout était sans dessus dessous, la table renversée, les objets à terre. Tout montrait que la rixe avait été particulièrement violente. Elle commença à nettoyer l'appartement en débutant par les étagères sorties du placard et les volets qui pendaient lamentablement, n'étant plus accrochés à la fenêtre que par un gond. Elle avait l'impression de s'être subitement transformée en déménageuse. Munie de son tournevis, elle replaça les battants au bon endroit. Elle devait rendre l'endroit le plus normal possible. Ils avait eu un combat entre ces murs et personne ne devait le savoir.

Les tableaux tombés des murs eurent aussi droit à être raccrochés à leur place initiale. Celui du séjour cachait un coffre-fort, Joan le savait. Elle avait tout de même été très proche de Seth Newman. D'une légère pression, elle actionna le mécanisme et le cadre s'éleva. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à taper le code. A trois reprises, la directrice du DPD entra une série de chiffres qu'elle pensait correspondante à ce qu'elle savait sur Seth. La troisième et dernière fois, le petit voyant signalant la fermeture ou l'ouverture du coffre s'alluma en vert. Elle put alors accéder à ce que contenait ce coffre.

Une arme, des billets de banque, elle sortit le contenu du coffre camouflé derrière le tableau. Un dossier retint son attention. Il contenait des photos très compromettantes pour une des sénatrices présentes lors de son audition au tribunal. Joan continua ensuite à remettre les meubles en place.

Au rez-de-chaussée, une affiche encadrée la fit se figer. Le verre du cadre était maculé de sang. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme cela. Elle se demanda s'il s'agissait du sang de Seth ou bien de celui d'Annie. Chassant cette pensée de sa tête, elle nettoya le sang. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir qu' Seth, son meilleur ami, avait attaqué Annie juste parce qu'il l'avait surprise dans son appartement, en train de fouiller, et qu'Annie avait dû le tuer pour éviter qu'il ne l'élimine.

Car vu la rage exprimée dans cet appartement désastre, Seth serait certainement allé jusqu'à tuer Annie. Tuer Annie...Ces deux mots lui rappelèrent à quel point elle avait souffert lorsqu'Annie s'était retrouvée à l'hôpital après cette fait tirer dessus. Elle avait été admise avec des blessures au niveau du coeur. Joan avait ensuite découvert que c'était Lena Smith, une autre chef de service et une personne qu'elle détestait qui avait fait ça. Peu après, alors qu'Annie s'était réveillée. Lena avait alors essayé de l'étrangler. La jeune femme avait été trop faible pour pouvoir se défendre.

Joan était arrivée juste à temps pour écarter Lena d'Annie. Puis elle l'avait poursuivie, mais Lena lui avait filé entre les doigts. A son retour dans la chambre d'Annie, Joan avait trouvé le moniteur cardiaque qui hurlait que son agent était morte. Pendant quelques minutes, elle avait cru qu'elle allait perdre Annie à jamais. A chaque coup de défibrillateur, voir le corps de la jeune blonde se convulser avait été très douloureux pour la chef du DPD. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée à Annie, bien plus qu'à d'autres agents. Seth aurait pu tuer Annie. Cette pensée effraya Joan.

Ayant fini sa tâche, elle ressortit de l'appartement en silence. Voir ces lieux lui avait rappelé tant de souvenirs !

Un peu plus tard, Annie lui téléphona. Elle avait retrouvé Théo Braga, un terrorisme potentiel et aussi le fils de son mari, Arthur Campbell. Joan en profita pour lui dire qu'elle savait, pour Seth.

 _Annie ?_

 _Oui ?_

 _Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé sur le pont._

 _Je suis vraiment désolée._

 _C'est moi qui suis désolée que vous ayez été confrontée à cette situation mais sachez que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Vous comprenez ?_

 _Je comprend._

 _Vous pouvez compter sur moi, et ça quelque soit les circonstances._

Joan le pensait vraiment. Elle voulait protéger Annie, peu importait ce qu'elle avait fait.


End file.
